Tyre liners are used today for pneumatic inner tube puncture resistance. Such liners generally comprise an elongate and flexible yet sufficiently resilient strip of plastic material which is inserted in a tyre to protect the inner pneumatic tube.
Such tyre liners are generally sold in excessive length which is then cut to size as is required for the particular tyre. As such, it is typical that up to 20% of the tyre liner is discarded during installation.
Furthermore, existing tyre liners operate on a barrier principle which relies in the relative density and integrity of the liner strip for puncture resistance.
However, such barrier-tyre liners are not able to prevent all types of punctures, especially from resilient foreign bodies such as hardened thorns and road debris.
As such, such prior art barrier-tyre liners often times resort to using a denser liner material. However such adversely hampers the performance characteristics of the tyre.
Other prior art solutions alternatively use tyre “goo/slime”, being a highly viscous liquid injected into the inner pneumatic tube to seal any punctures from foreign bodies breaching the tyre liner barrier.
The present invention seeks to provide a tyre liner, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.